Haikyuu! No Nichijou
by TwoRabbitFly
Summary: Cerita-cerita fakta absurd keseharian anak-anak klub voli. Dari mulai alay, mesum, cinta, sampai Homo di campur trus di ulek jadi gado-gado rasa nano-nano. Warning! : Shonen-ai dan bahasa sunda kasar.
1. Chapter 1

Ini hanya cerita tentang sore hari di masa muda SMA. Bubar kelas, jadwal klub, latihan sampai lewat petang, pulang bareng teman-teman, kesandung delman(?), mampir ke warung beli jajanan cemal-cemil tahu bulat(?) buat pulang dan ternyata rasanya terlalu asin, juga bakpaw isi daging favorite karasuno yang hanya dijual di ruko klontong sakanoshita. Itu hanya garis besar kebiasaan anak-anak voli SMA Karasuno di kesehariannya.

Namun pernahkah anda bayangkan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya saat mereka berlatih? Mari kita simak dibawah ini...  
ICHIKIWIR! XD  
TARIKKK MANG! XXXDDD

* * *

**Karasuno Dari Iklan Sampai Alay**

Disclaimer  
Haikyuu! © Furudate Haruichi  
Karasuno Dari Iklan Sampai Alay © TwoRabbitFly

Author : TwoRabbitFly a.k.a Calvin and Klein (Salam kolor lur!)  
Cast : Karasuno Voly Ball Team  
Genre : Pertamax Full Tank Humor Tutung! (garing geus mainsetrim, jadi ganti ku tutung)  
Warnings : Yaoi, OOC tingkat akut, Rating T – T+ - M, alay, lebay, berisi iklan-iklan mainstream , tidak sesuai EYD, typo bergelimpangan, bahasa daerah kasar, bertebaran ambigu-ambigu, slight Pedo, anak dibawah umur harap didampingi orang tua, yang tidak suka bahasa kasar silahkan di back.

**Penggunaan bahasa kasar dilakukan semata-mata untuk kepentingan cerita. Tidak ada unsur rasis atau SARA.**

Don't Like – Don't Flame – Please Back

ENJOY!

* * *

Hari itu, sore yang indah, langitnya oranye, mataharinya kuning bulet kaya beubeberum telor, dan banyak Pilot Becak Alay(?) nyangkut di antene tv...  
(Klein : eta naon pilot becak alay? Calvin: kolotok we bray panasaran mah! Klein: teu nepi cok..)

Gym Karasuno...  
Terlihat para anak-anak karasuno sedang ngajalaloprak istirahat dari sesi latihan ala sparta, tiba-tiba terdengar pintu gym terbuka dan menampilkan sosok seorang spiker botak keceh berinisial Tanaka membawa kantung kresek lecek berisi jajanan gorengan dan leupeut serta beberapa jenis cemilan ganjel perut.

"Hinata..." sapa tanaka dengan nada ala iklan biskuit gapit yang menampilkan dua anak perempuan imut yang sempat terkenal di negeri katulistiwa.  
"Apa?" yang disapa balik bertanya sambil pasang muka unyu-unyu yang siap raep seme-seme dan om-om pedo.  
"Ada yang baru nih?"  
"Apaan?"  
"Sekarang Bis**at lebih MANTAP!" ujar tanaka sambil menunjukan sebungkus biskuit berwarna merah dengan maskot macan berkaki dua(?).  
"Kenapa?" Hinata stay dengan tampang unyu-unyunya plus-plus wajah tampang blo'on nya yang bikin hati jadi gemes pengen nyabok.  
"SUSUNYA! Sekarang lebih BESAR!" sambil pasang muka mesum tanaka mengangkat kedua jari jepol tangannya dibarengin efek bling-bling yang bikin mata katarak.  
"HUUOOOOOO TANAKA-SENPAI KAKOI!" timpal hinata sumringah "SU..."

"SUSU-SUSUAN APA LOH?" tiba-tiba perkataan hinata di potong oleh sang kapten alias Sawamura Daichi alias PAPAnya karasuno yang nyamber bak bengsin leber dari tangki amang-amang tukang angkot alay.  
"ehhhhh, daichi-san mah kepo deh pengen tau aja...?" timpal tanaka sambil pasang muka bokep andalannya.  
"Bukannya gw kepo tapi gw penasaran aja, jangan salah paham!" kapten buang muka dan sangat jelas sekali semburat tipis timbul di wajah gantengnya (klein : echiiee papa daichi kesemsem ni yeh disebut ganteng cihuy!? Daichi : diem lu! Klein : WEW PAPA NGAMBEK BROW!")

"echieeee, kapten Tsundere ni yeh...!" Koor anak-anak lainnya.  
"APA GW GA TSUNDERE KOK!" bentak daichi plus-plus perapatan lima bertengger indah di jidat dan pipinya.  
"Kapten kaya manusia lumut dari fandom sebelah, yang katanya percaya Aho-Asa trus suka naik becak alay" timpal Tsukishima dengan khas wajah tengil dan nada datarnya.  
"anjrit siapa tuh!?"  
"WEW! tetangga saya eta...!" jerit tanaka ala emak-emak yang mergokin suaminya nikung.  
"anjrit gw ga nyangka lu punya temen anak jadian-jadian!" tunjuk daichi tepat di ujung hidung pesek tanaka. (tanaka: gw ga pesek woi! #lemparauthorkekandangayam)

"Jadi 'susu' apa sih yang besar?!" Teriak hinata tiba-tiba dan seketika semua mata tertuju padanya. "SUSU SIAPA SIH YANG LO MAKSUD HAH?!" sembur PAPA Daichi.  
"Ta-ta-tadi ta-ta-tanaka-senpai bilang 'susu' nya lebih besar" ucap hinata pelan. Bulir-bulir bening sudah berkumpul di sudut mata bulatnya dan terjadilah kekacauan tingkat propinsi.  
"WAAAKKKHHH HINATA MEWEK!" Tanaka menjerit  
"MAMA! KITA BUTUH MAMA SUGA!" Tiba-tiba nishinoya ikut heboh  
"EWEUH MAMA SUGA MAH KEUR MOYAN! AYA GE MAMA DEDEH KACI TEU?! Timpal Enoshita  
"KENDAE GUSUR WE!" Teriak Nishinoya  
"TISU MANA TISU?!" yamaguchi ikut-ikutan riweuh  
"Gandeng maneh! Tah, jang naon tisu?!" jawab tanaka sewot  
"itu Tsukki sama kageyama mimisan" tunjuk yamaguchi pada dua mahluk yang mematung sambil menutup hidungnya dengan darah mengalir disela-sela jari-jarinya.

Penasaran dengan keributan dibelakangnya, hinata menolehkan kepalanya dan pandangan mata nya tepat mengarah ke arah Tsukishima dan kageyama yang sedang memperhatikannya.  
"Ano? Kageyama, Tsukishima kenapa kalian liatin aku?" hinata bertanya dengan wajah yang kelewat polos dan super duper ultra moe unyu siap raep dan bawa kabur yang levelnya ga ketulungan sangattt!  
"KA...KA...KAWAIIIII!" Teriak Tsukishima dan kageyama dalam hati yang paling dalam dan... SSRRROOOOOTTTTTTT! Kedua mahluk itu pun mengalami critical damage tingkat dewa.

"WAAHHH TSUKKI/TSUKISHIMA...KAGEYAMA!" teriak anak karasuno histeris

Sementara yang lain riweuh ngurusin dua mahluk yang terkapar, papa daichi menghampiri hinata. "udah hinata plisss ga usah di bahas, kokoro papa lelah nak..." ucap papa daichi sambil mengusap dada iba plus tampang kebapak-an yang sok rapopo.  
"kenapa?"  
"kamu teh masih kecil nak, kamu masih labil, kamu masih alay, dan yang paling penting kamu masih **'PER-JA-KA'**!" ceramah papa daichi.  
"HEEEE? TAPI KAN AKYUU UDACH GEJDE PAH! KEDJEH LAGY"  
Tidak terima, Hinata berteriak dan berlari, lalu mulai pasang pose alay, diem pinggir jendela pake tongsis, HP smartphone, matanya mejem, bibirnya manyun. Lalu CEPHREEEET!

1 detik...

2 detik...

1 menit...

"nying, hinata geuleuh siah! cuh...!" tanaka merinding jijay

OK!  
Akibat kejadian diatas Author pun cengo. Papa daichi mati ditempat. Nishinoya dan Asahi kayang berjama'ah. Enoshita, Kazuhito, Hisashi, Yamaguchi kejang-kejang mabok alay(?). Tsukishima tepar keabisan darah. Sedangkan Kageyama? dia muntah pelangi beud, siapa juga yang tahan kalo liat kecengannya bertingkah sok imut?

Walaupun yah... bertingkahnya jijay bin alay tapi tetep aja yang ngeceng mah liatnya keren wae. Siapa sangka si mantan raja lapangan ini ternyata udah jatuh cinta banget sama si spiker mungil ini dari zaman Fir'aun naik Ducati. Bahkan ampe sekarang ayam jadi alay pun kageyama masih stay bertahan untuk setia melindungi kecengan imutnya ini dari para maho-maho jomblo sisa gagal move on.

kalo Tsukishima mah ngecengnya baru-baru ini. Tsukishima kegaet gara-gara salaman sama hinata pas beres tanding 3 on 3 waktu itu. Waktu hinata maksa-maksa salaman kan Tsukishima nolak tuh, trus hinata kan ngambek, nah itu kalo orang lain liat sih wajah hinata itu jelek awut-awutan persis rambutnya, tapi kalo kata Tsukishima wajah hinata waktu ngambek itu imut banget. Karena itu lah Tsukishima berikrar bahwa dirinya ngeceng abis sama hinata.

"Bray" tiba-tiba asahi noel-noel tanaka genit.  
"nying, getek seteh noel-noel"  
"dengekeun, urang ge geus pensiun jadi alay, matakna ti baheula tepikeun ayeuna masa depan urang buram" ujar asahi curhat.

"Emang na aya nu nitah maneh jadi alay kitu?!" tanya tanaka.  
"bengeut buronan oge, maksa jadi alay siah" semprot papa daichi bangkit dari kubur.  
"Ke heula, si eta mah lain bengeut buronan, tapi bengeut PEDO deuleu!" ujar Nishinoya pipilueun  
"HEU PAINGAN ADI URANG LEUNGIT DI TK! DICULIK NYA KU MANEH!" teriak hinata histeris  
"TAH NGAKU SIAH SOK?! TEU NGAKU DI GEBOTAN KU AING!" ancam papa daichi udah siap-siap bawa panakol

"Aing teu ngiluan..."Nishinoya ambil ancang-ancang siap mangpret  
"HEH BENGEUT NYIEUN MASALAH WAE JEUNG AING! DASAR PENTIL MOTOR!" Asahi 30% persen mode berserk (calvin : jiga game wae atuh aya berserk sagala, klein: gandeng ah bisi di pacul!)  
"daripada maneh gantar langlayangan..." nishinoya pun mangpret sekali jadi  
"CICING SIAH DASAR SAPATU FIR'AUN!"  
"Ppffftt... WKWWWKWKWK SAPATU FIR'AUN BRAY, FIR'AUN DONK!" ujar tanaka ngakak  
"HHAAH CICING SIAH LAMPU PILAR!" Tanaka pun Jawdrop dan seketika "MIMIH EKE DISEBUTIN LAMPU PILAR SAMA AA ASAHI!" tanaka lari lalu nyuksruk merajuk ke pangkuan Mama suga yang kebetulan sudah pulang dari acara moyan nya.

"HEE?! Sejak kapan gw nikah ma bapa lu?! Sorry gw buka HOMO!" sugawara mendorong tanaka hingga koprol ke pojok lapangan.

Kaget setengah idup, sugawara mendapat pernyataan bahwa dirinya adalah seorang ibu yang dikaruniai anak botak pe'a dan biang mesum, Sugawara pun syok berat, tidak kuat menerima takdir bahwa dirinya harus menikah dengan seorang pria brengsek yang meninggalkannya dengan seorang anak yang tidak bisa diharapkan. (calvin: jirrr lebay!)

"SUGA?! Gw ga nyangka ternyata lu itu cowo BAJINGAN!" Papa daichi berteriak penuh kekecewaan yang mendalam.

Mengetahui bahwa wakil yang merangkap kekasih hati sehidup semati nya tidak mengakui bahwa dia maho terindah yang pernah mengikat janji dengannya, dan lebih memilih menjadi cowo bajingan beranak(?).

"Hah?!" sugawara sweetdrop  
"YA Karena cowo itu Cuma ada 2 tipe, kalo ga bajingan berarti dia HOMO!"  
"BANGSATTDDD!" sugawara tidak tahan lagi dengan semua kelakuan kapten maho-nya itu. Sugawara sudah berancang-ancang mengangkat tangan kanannya untuk menampar sang papa, namun tiba-tiba...

"PAPA/PIPIH MAMA/MIMIH SABAR! PERTENGKARAN TIDAK MENYELESAIKAN SEMUANYA!" ternyata nishinoya dan tanaka berteriak, berlari, memeluk, menangis, dan menghentikan sang mama yang akan menampar sang papa.

Melihat kedua putranya yang mengangis, membuat sang mama menghentikan aksinya. Raut wajah yang semula kecut jijik berubah menjadi cerah setengah iba. "Yuu, Ryuu maafin mama ya..." sang mama membalas pelukan kedua anaknya. "mama belum bisa jadi ibu yang baik buat kalian"

"Mama/Mimih jangan bilang gitu, mama/mimih tetep yang terbaik buat kita"

"tapi mama udah ga kuat sama kelakuan papa kalian, kokoro mama udah lelah nak, da mama mah apa atuh..? hanya bubuk ranginang dina kaleng Kong Guan"

"HEI, KAPAN KITA KAWIN?! KAPAN KITA 'BIKIN' ANAK?! DAN JANGAN BAWA-BAWA KONG GUAN!" teriak papa daichi protes

Akibat drama roman picisan dadakan yang menggemparkan seisi gym, maka terbentuklah secara instan sacangkewok gundukan sayang sireum yang mulai bergosip gak bener.

"jadi yang anu-anuin sugawara –san itu daichi-san?!" hinata memulai pembicaraan  
"Pantes sugawara-senpai diapetin terus sama kapten" kageyama menimpali  
"mentang-mentang kapten, apa-apain anak buah bebas-bebas aja" tsukishima ikut-ikutan ngegosip  
"nee, Tsukki aku takut dianu-anu sama kapten juga" yamaguchi manja sama tsukishima  
"Hah?! kapten anu-anuin suga ampe jadi bubuk ranginang?" asahi kaget setengah alay(?)  
"Jahat bingit kapten!" ujar hinata kebawa alay  
"Minna, mulai sekarang jaga jarak aman" ujar kageyama memustuskan.

Selangkah demi selangkah anak-anak karasuno itu menjauih sang kapten yang sedang cengo tidak percaya akan kelakuan anggota-anggotanya yang menuduh dirinya menganu-anu anak orang sampai menjadi butiran ranginang dina kong guan.

"LU KIRA GUA TRUK GANDENG APA? JAGA JARAK AMAN?!"

"biarin aja, kalo mama mah bajingan juga baik hati, kalo papa mah udah homo bejad lagi. Yuu ga mau sama papa mah"

Sudah keinjek, dibejek-bejek. Itulah keadaan papa karasuno kita tercinta saat ini. Sudah dituduh yang engga-engga, sekarang dia dijuluki HOMO BEJAD oleh anaknya(?) sendiri. Akhirnya papa sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan kekesalannya, maka nyangangang lah sang papa dihadapan semuanya.

"SIAPA YANG BEJADTTT WOY?!"

"DAICHI-SAN BEJADTT!"

"KAPTEN HOMO!"

"KAPTEN GA SAYANG ANAK ISTRI!"

"KAPTEN ALAY!"

"HEH ENAK AJA!, Kalo gw ga sayang anak istri ngapain gw ngurus mereka ampe bongsor(?), gw ga bejad plisss gw bukan tukang tarok tukang mabok tukan morosotkeun calana(?), dan GW GA ALAY BROW!"

"Kalo homonya?" hinata bertanya

"Kalo homonya ya?" jawab papa daichi sok mikir

"kalo homonya gapapa deh, aq ngaku..." senyum lima jari papa daichi berikan sebagai jawabannya.

"HEEE DAICHI-SAN BENERAN MAHO!"

"ia soalnya Cuma buat suga aq mau jadi maho" ujar papa daichi sambil kicep-kicep nakal

"TUH KAN MAH, PAPAH BENERAN MAHO BEJAD MAH!"

"JADI MIH..."

BBRRRAAAKKKKK!  
Pintu gym terbuka kasar dan munculah sang pelaku pembantingan keras sang pintu malang.

"STOP! Udah berhenti kalian ini mau latihan atau adu maho hah(?)?!"  
"Kalo mau adu maho sana di 'kandang ayam'?"

Ternyata pelatih ukai lah pelakunya. Mendengar ribut-ribut ga jelas dari dalam gym, pelatih ukai iseng-iseng nguping. Kaget dengan kenyataan bahwa anak buahnya adalah kumpulan manusia homo yang bejat bin alay. Memaksa ukai berpikir keras, mencari jawaban dari apa yang menyebabkan mereka nikung, dan akhirnya mendapatkan jawaban dan menjadikannya sebuah teori baru bahwa "Gajah dengan dada rata ber-bokong tepos lebih menggiurkan daripada kue serabi tante-tante bohay awet muda". Ga percaya? Tanyain aja sama fujo dan fudan yang bergoyang(?).

"HIIII?! Pelatih mesum...!" tanaka berjengit jijay

"Naon maneh? Cicing siah ngajedog di juru bisi di keresekan ku aing!"

"hihihihihhih" nishinoya cekikikan

"naon deuih siah seuri bisi dibosangan ku aing!"

"heee? ke heula, naon urusanana kuring seuri deur dibosangan?"

"dicabok ku katel siah!"

"ampun mas brow!"

Setelah si noya ngacir bak kebelet pipis, ukai mencium bau-bau hangru yang begitu ambigu. Menelusuri lebih lanjut dari ke-hangruan itu, akhirnya tibalah ukai dibelakang gym. Ternyata si trio alay sedang membuat dudurukan. Trio alay itu adalah enoshita, hisashi, dan Kazuhito. Well siapa sangka di kira mereka adalah anggota karasuno yang paling waras adem ayem ternyata kelakuan nya alay abis.

"heh, kalian bertiga keur ngapain ngadurukan disitu?"  
"couch, pliss dech biasa ajjj keles ngomongnya..."  
"gug usah dihiji-hijiin"  
"jadi? Masalah jang kamu, urang bakar-bakaran di dieu?"  
"keheula kamu babakaran dari mana suluhna?"  
"tadi aya tukang tongsis, ku barudak tukang tongsis na diduruk" jawab enoshita santai  
"Bangsatdd siah, dasar goblok, bapa anak batur diduruk!" ukai mulai emosi  
"bengeut na goreng teuing sih, jadi ku barudak diduruk" Kazuhito menimpali  
"nying, bubar siah kabeh!"

Saking kagetnya diusir, trio alay pun ngibrit menuju gym

"WOI BALIK! GANCANG! SATPOL PP...SATPOL PP!" Enoshita berteriak bak cue yang terjaring razia kucing garong.

Peringatan tiba-tiba tentang raziaan , membuat seluruh manusia maho di dalam gym kaget dan terancam punah(?). Maka terjadilah ledakan keributan absurd secara besar-besaran. Para maho tunggang langgang berlari kesana kemari menyelamatkan barang-barangnya.

kageyama : "nying, sapatu aing leungit sabeulah!"

Hinata : "calana aing soek!"

Tanaka : "naha calana aing ngetat, ieu calana saha woi?!" Tanaka melempar celananya dan mendarat mulus di muka sang ace.

Asahi : "anjrit bau hangseur!"

Yamaguchi : "Hape aing patukeur jadi cininit!"

Nishinoya : "Sempak aing kabeuleum woi!"

Hisashi : "Hei tsukishima naha siah jadi make daster?!"

Tanaka : "Anjrit daster nini aing eta!"

Kazuhito : "Aki aing di UGD!"

Daichi : "IEU 'BH' SAHA HEI?!"

Sugawara : "Manggih dimana eta?"

Daichi : "Nyangsang di net?!"

Sugawara : "BAGOY!"

Tsukishima : "ETA BABI SAHA?!"

Hinata : "SAHA NU NGEPET?"

Tanaka : "BRAY TULUNG PANON AING KANA KOYO?"

Daichi : "KOYO SAHA ETA?!"

Hinata : "NU SI KAGEYAMA!"

Daichi : "KAGEYAMA IEU NU MANEH LAIN?!"

Kageyama : "owh eta teh koyo panya teh setiker..." jawab Kageyam santai

Tanaka : "BROW...ATUH BROW... BURU TULUNGAN PANON AING GEUS JEDING KIEU!"

Yamaguchi : "ETA SEMPAK ANGRY BIRD SAHA? NYANGSANG DINA TIANG NET"

Enoshita : "KOLOTOK WE LUR!"

Kazuhito : "BAWA BALIK BEREKEUN KA DUKUN!"

Hisashi : "BISI WE JADI JODOH"

Tsukishima : "SETENGAN ATUH LUR!"

Yamaguchi : "NAJIS!"

Sugawara : "BULU KETEK AING RONTOK!"

Asahi : "ANJRIT SI NOYA HITUT!"

Daichi : "RANTANGAN LUR! BISA JADI DENGEUN SANGU ETA!"

Nishinoya : "SOMPLAK CHIKI AING DI GEMBRONG ARO!"

"BURU BUBAR KEHED! LAIN KALAKAH TAWURAN! BANGSAD MAH HANAS AING NUNGGUAN!" pelatih sudah emosi dan ngebul tingkat dewa. (calvin : kebakaran...kebakaran...! buru tulungan si ukai bisi gudul, engke bisi teu diaku ku barudak!)

"buru bray balik si jabrik ngambek" kageyama merinding disko  
"he'eh kade pundung" daichi menimpali  
"haa paling ge gondok" ujar tsukishima  
"ehhh, bisi bunuh diri pan ripuh urusanana" timpal daichi lagi  
"lah palingan oge bunuh diri dina tangkal toge" jawab tsukishima cuek  
"hee, ari tangkal toge na dina tangkal caringin siah?!" daichi mulai ngaheab  
"keukeuh we paeh nying" timpal kageyama kesel  
"TONG MAKE ANYING ATUH SEMVRUL..." tsukishima mulai mengeluarkan aura yanderenya  
"MANEH GE TONG NYEBUT SEMVRUL ATUH!" kageyama tak kalah seram  
"NGAJAK GELUT SIAH?!" tsukishima mulai nanatangin  
"HAYU SIAH!" kageyama ambil ancang-ancang siap sparring

suasana berubah suram mencekam. Tsukishima dan kageyama sudah siap-siap dengan bogem masing-masing. Bogem mulai melayang dan...

"WOYYYY... BUBAR BAHLUL BISI DIDURUK SIAH KU AING LAPANGANANA!"

pelatih ukai sudah mencapai climax!  
tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi semua anak-anak karasuno pun ngacir meninggalkan sekolah.

"OK SIAP BOS-NO!" koor anak-anak karasuno

Ya, itulah kelakuan mereka selama latihan. Dari sebuah pertanyaan absurd berubah menjadi prahara rumah tangga karasuno yang dilengkapi dengan bumbu homo dan alay. Masa muda memang indah lur walaupun mereka gagak homo yang ga bisa terbang yang penting alay no 1 bray. Ga nyambung? Biarin yang penting MAHO!.

**-Daily One : Case Closed-**

Keep? Or Delete?  
Review?

* * *

YO!  
Salam kolor lur!

hai kenalin kita dari TwoRabbitFly, dua author keceh yang paling alay, lebay, jijay. WEW!

klein : minna kami author baru di FFN dan ini adalah fic kami yang pertama, mohon maaf kalo fail.

calvin : yo minna yoroshiku. Ya ini fic kita pertama. Silahkan di review. Kita juga terima req.

klein : hai..hai.. silahkan review. Untuk req, saran, kritik silahkan ke PM aja ya. Biar kebaca dan author catet, soalnya author mah rada lupaan.

calvin : ia kalo klein mah emang lupaan, jangan-jangan sekarang juga lu ga pake daleman?

klein : kampret luh, pake lah masa ngak. Kalo ga pke dingin tau!

calvin : owh ia minna-tachi yang ga ga ngerti bahasa sunda kita bakal publish yang indo gaul nya... hehehe #nyengir

klein : tong nyengir ih, jiga kuda!

calvin : emang na aing si Jean!

klein : minna fic ini formatnya cerita lepas per-chapternya. Jadi setelah ini kita akan publish lagi cerita yang lainnya.

Ok, sampai berjumpa lagi chapter depan! Salam 2 Kolor lur! XD


	2. Chapter 2

DAILY ONE

Ini hanya cerita tentang sore hari di masa muda SMA. Bubar kelas, jadwal klub, latihan sampai lewat petang, pulang bareng teman-teman, kesandung delman(?), mampir ke warung beli jajanan cemal-cemil tahu bulat(?) buat pulang dan ternyata rasanya terlalu asin, juga bakpaw isi daging favorite karasuno yang hanya dijual di ruko klontong sakanoshita. Itu hanya garis besar kebiasaan anak-anak voli SMA Karasuno di kesehariannya.

Namun pernahkah anda bayangkan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya saat mereka berlatih? Mari kita simak dibawah ini...

ICHIKIWIR! XD

TARIKKK MANG! XXXDDD

* * *

**Karasuno Dari Iklan Sampai Alay**

Disclaimer

Haikyuu! © Furudate Haruichi

Karasuno Dari Iklan Sampai Alay © TwoRabbitFly

Author : TwoRabbitFly a.k.a Calvin and Klein (Salam kolor lur!)

Cast : Karasuno Voly Ball Team

Genre : Pertamax Full Tank Humor Gosong! (garing udah mainsetrim)

Warnings : Yaoi, OOC tingkat akut, Rating T – T+ - M, alay, lebay, berisi iklan-iklan mainstream , tidak sesuai EYD, typo bergelimpangan, bahasa daerah kasar, bertebaran ambigu-ambigu, slight Pedo, anak dibawah umur harap didampingi orang tua, yang tidak suka bahasa kasar silahkan di back.

Penggunaan bahasa kasar dilakukan semata-mata untuk kepentingan cerita. Tidak ada unsur rasis atau SARA.

Don't Like – Don't Flame – Please Back

ENJOY!

* * *

Hari itu, sore yang indah, langitnya oranye, mataharinya kuning bulet kaya telor, dan banyak Pilot Becak Alay(?) nyangkut di antene tv...

(Klein : itu apaan pilot becak alay? Calvin: koer aja bray penasaran mah! Klein: ngak nyampe..)

Gym Karasuno...

Terlihat para anak-anak karasuno sedang ngajalaloprak* istirahat dari sesi latihan ala sparta, tiba-tiba terdengar pintu gym terbuka dan menampilkan sosok seorang spiker botak keceh berinisial Tanaka membawa kantung kresek lecek berisi jajanan gorengan dan leupeut* serta beberapa jenis cemilan ganjel perut.

"Hinata..." sapa tanaka dengan nada ala iklan biskuit gapit yang menampilkan dua anak perempuan imut yang sempat terkenal di negeri katulistiwa.

"Apa?" yang disapa balik bertanya sambil pasang muka unyu-unyu yang siap raep seme-seme dan om-om pedo.

"Ada yang baru nih?"

"Apaan?"

"Sekarang Bis**at lebih MANTAP!" ujar tanaka sambil menunjukan sebungkus biskuit berwarna merah dengan maskot macan berkaki dua(?).

"Kenapa?" Hinata stay dengan tampang unyu-unyunya plus-plus wajah tampang blo'on nya yang bikin hati jadi gemes pengen nampar.

"SUSUNYA! Sekarang lebih BESAR!" sambil pasang muka mesum tanaka mengangkat kedua jari jepol tangannya dibarengin efek bling-bling yang bikin mata katarak.

"HUUOOOOOO TANAKA-SENPAI KAKOI!" timpal hinata sumringah "SU..."

"SUSU-SUSUAN APA LOH?" tiba-tiba perkataan hinata di potong oleh sang kapten alias daichi sawamura alias PAPAnya karasuno yang nyamber bak bengsin leber dari tangki amang-amang tukang angkot alay.

"ehhhhh, daichi-san mah kepo deh pengen tau aja...?" timpal tanaka sambil pasang muka bokep andalannya.

"Bukannya gw kepo tapi gw penasaran aja, jangan salah paham!" kapten buang muka dan sangat jelas sekali semburat tipis timbul di wajah gantengnya (klein : echiiee papa daichi kesemsem ni yeh disebut ganteng cihuy!? Daichi : diem lu! Klein : WEW PAPA NGAMBEK BROW!")

"echieeee, kapten Tsundere ni yeh...!" Koor anak-anak lainnya.

"APA GW GA TSUNDERE KOK!" bentak daichi plus-plus perapatan lima bertengger indah di jidat dan pipinya.

"Kapten kaya manusia lumut dari fandom sebelah, yang katanya percaya Aho-Asa trus suka naik becak alay" timpal Tsukishima dengan khas wajah tengil dan nada datarnya.

"anjrit siapa tuh!?"

"WEW! tetangga saya itu...!" jerit tanaka ala emak-emak yang mergokin suaminya nikung.

"anjrit gw ga nyangka lu punya temen anak jadian-jadian!" tunjuk daichi tepat di ujung hidung pesek tanaka. (tanaka: gw ga pesek woi! #lemparauthorkekandangayam)

"Jadi 'susu' apa sih yang besar?!" Teriak hinata tiba-tiba dan seketika semua mata tertuju padanya. "SUSU SIAPA SIH YANG LO MAKSUD HAH?!" sembur PAPA Daichi.

"Ta-ta-tadi ta-ta-tanaka-senpai bilang 'susu' nya lebih besar" ucap hinata pelan. Bulir-bulir bening sudah berkumpul di sudut mata bulatnya dan terjadilah kekacauan tingkat propinsi.

"WAAAKKKHHH HINATA MEWEK!" Tanaka menjerit

"MAMAH! KITA BUTUH MAMAH SUGA!" Tiba-tiba nishinoya ikut heboh

"EWEUH MAMAH SUGA MAH KEUR MOYAN! AYA GE MAMAH DEDEH KACI TEU?! Timpal Enoshita  
[ngak ada mamah suga mah lagi berjemur! Ada juga mamah dedeh, boleh ga?!]

"GAPAPA GUSUR AJA!" Teriak Nishinoya

"TISU MANA TISU?!" yamaguchi ikut-ikutan riweuh*

"Berisik Lu! Nih, buat apaan tisu?!" jawab tanaka sewot

"itu Tsukki sama kageyama mimisan" tunjuk yamaguchi pada dua mahluk yang mematung sambil menutup hidungnya dengan darah mengalir disela-sela jari-jarinya.

Karena penasaran dengan keributan dibelakangnya, hinata menolehkan kepalanya dan pandangan mata nya tepat mengarah ke arah Tsukishima dan kageyama yang sedang memperhatikannya.

"Ano? Kageyama, Tsukishima kenapa kalian liatin aku?" hinata bertanya dengan wajah yang kelewat polos dan super duper ultra moe unyu siap raep dan bawa kabur yang levelnya ga ketulungan sangattt!

"KA...KA...KAWAIIIII!" Teriak Tsukishima dan kageyama dalam hati yang paling dalam dan... SSRRROOOOOTTTTTTT! Kedua mahluk itu pun mengalami critical damage tingkat dewa.

"WAAHHH TSUKKI/TSUKISHIMA...KAGEYAMA!" teriak anak karasuno histeris

Sementara yang lain riweuh ngurusin dua mahluk yang terkapar, papa daichi menghampiri hinata. "udah hinata plisss ga usah di bahas, kokoro papa lelah nak..." ucap papa daichi sambil mengusap dada iba plus tampang kebapak-an yang sok rapopo.

"kenapa?"

"kamu teh masih kecil nak, kamu masih labil, kamu masih alay, dan yang paling penting kamu masih 'PER-JA-KA'!" ceramah papa daichi.

"HEEEE? TAPI KAN AKYUU UDACH GEJDE PAH! KEDJEH LAGY"

Tidak terima, Hinata berteriak dan berlari, lalu mulai pasang pose alay, diem pinggir jendela pake tongsis, HP smartphone, matanya mejem, bibirnya manyun. Lalu CEPHREEEET!

1 detik...

2 detik...

1 menit...

"nying*, hinata geuleuh siah! cuh...!" tanaka merinding jijay

[Nying, Hinata jijik kamu! Cuh...!]

OK!

Akibat kejadian diatas Author pun cengo. Papa daichi mati ditempat. Nishinoya dan Asahi ayan berjama'ah. Enoshita, Kazuhito, Hisashi, Yamaguchi kejang-kejang mabok alay(?). Tsukishima tepar keabisan darah. Sedangkan Kageyama? dia muntah pelangi beud, siapa juga yang tahan kalo liat kecengannya bertingkah sok imut?

Walaupun yah... bertingkahnya jijay bin alay tapi tetep aja yang ngeceng mah liatnya keren wae. Siapa sangka si mantan raja lapangan ini ternyata udah jatuh cinta banget sama si spiker mungil ini dari zaman Fir'aun naik Ducati. Bahkan ampe sekarang ayam jadi alay pun kageyama masih stay bertahan untuk setia melindungi kecengan imutnya ini dari para maho-maho jomblo sisa gagal move on.

kalo Tsukishima mah ngecengnya baru-baru ini. Tsukishima kegaet gara-gara salaman sama hinata pas beres tanding 3 on 3 waktu itu. Waktu hinata maksa-maksa salaman kan Tsukishima nolak tuh, trus hinata kan ngambek, nah itu kalo orang lain liat sih wajah hinata itu jelek awut-awutan persis rambutnya, tapi kalo kata Tsukishima wajah hinata waktu ngambek itu imut banget. Karena itu lah Tsukishima berikrar bahwa dirinya ngeceng abis sama hinata.

"Bray" tiba-tiba asahi noel-noel tanaka genit.

"nying, getek seteh* noel-noel"

"dengekeun*, gua juga udah pensiun jadi alay, makanya dari dulu ampe sekarang masa depan gua buram bray" ujar asahi curhat.

"Emangnya ada yang nyuruh lu jadi alay?!" tanya tanaka judes.

"muka buronan juga, maksa lu jadi alay" semprot papa daichi bangkit dari kubur.

"bentar, dia mah bukan muka buronan, tapi muka PEDO deuleu*!" ujar Nishinoya ikut-ikutan

"HAA, PANTESAN ADE GUA ILANG DI TK, DICULIK YA SAMA LU!" teriak hinata histeris

"TAH NGAKU SIAH SOK?! TEU NGAKU DI GEBOTAN KU AING!" ancam papa daichi udah siap-siap bawa panakol

[nah, ngaku lo?! Ga ngaku gua pukulin lu!]

"Gua ga ikutan..."Nishinoya ambil ancang-ancang siap mangpret

"HEH DASAR BIKIN MASALAH MULU LU MA GUA! DASAR PENTIL MOTOR!" Asahi 30% persen mode berserk (calvin : kaga game aja ada berserk segala, klein: berisik lu gua pacul lu!)

"daripada lu gantar langlayangan*..." nishinoya pun mangpret sekali jadi

"DIEM LU DASAR SEPATU FIR'AUN!"

"Ppffftt... WKWWWKWKWK SEPATU FIR'AUN BRAY, FIR'AUN DONK!" ujar tanaka ngakak

"HHAAH BERISIK LU DASAR LAMPU PILAR!" Tanaka pun Jawdrop dan seketika "MIMIH EKE DISEBUTIN LAMPU PILAR SAMA AA ASAHI!" tanaka lari lalu nyuksruk merajuk ke pangkuan Mamah suga yang kebetulan sudah pulang dari acara berjemurnya.

"HEE?! Sejak kapan gw nikah ma bapa lu?! Sorry gw buka HOMO!" sugawara mendorong tanaka hingga koprol ke pojok lapangan.

Kaget setengah idup, sugawara mendapat pernyataan bahwa dirinya adalah seorang ibu yang dikaruniai anak botak pe'a dan biang mesum, Sugawara pun syok berat, tidak kuat menerima takdir bahwa dirinya harus menikah dengan seorang pria brengsek yang meninggalkannya dengan seorang anak yang tidak bisa diharapkan. (calvin: jirrr lebay!)

"SUGA?! Gw ga nyangka ternyata lu itu cowo BAJINGAN!" Papa daichi berteriak penuh kekecewaan yang mendalam.

Mengetahui bahwa wakil yang merangkap kekasih hati sehidup semati nya tidak mengakui bahwa dia maho terindah yang pernah mengikat janji dengannya, dan lebih memilih menjadi cowo bajingan beranak(?).

"Hah?!" sugawara sweetdrop

"YA Karena cowo itu Cuma ada 2 tipe, kalo ga bajingan berarti dia HOMO!"

"BANGSATTDDD!" sugawara tidak tahan lagi dengan semua kelakuan kapten maho-nya itu. Sugawara sudah berancang-ancang mengangkat tangan kanannya untuk menampar sang papa, namun tiba-tiba...

"PAPA/PIPIH MAMAH/MIMIH SABAR! PERTENGKARAN TIDAK MENYELESAIKAN SEMUANYA!" ternyata nishinoya dan tanaka berteriak, berlari, memeluk, menangis, dan menghentikan sang mamah yang akan menampar sang papa.

Melihat kedua putranya yang mengangis, membuat sang mama menghentikan aksinya. Raut wajah yang semula kecut jijik berubah menjadi cerah setengah iba. "Yuu, Ryuu maafin mamah ya..." sang mama membalas pelukan kedua anaknya. "mamah belum bisa jadi ibu yang baik buat kalian"

"Mamah/Mimih jangan bilang gitu, mamah/mimih tetep yang terbaik buat kita"

"tapi mamah udah ga kuat sama kelakuan papa kalian, kokoro mamah udah lelah nak, da mamah mah apa atuh..? hanya bubuk ranginang dina kaleng Kong Guan"

"HEI, KAPAN KITA KAWIN?! KAPAN KITA 'BIKIN' ANAK?! DAN JANGAN BAWA-BAWA KONG GUAN!" teriak papa daichi protes

Akibat drama roman picisan dadakan yang menggemparkan seisi gym, maka terbentuklah secara instan sacangkewok gundukan sayang sireum* yang mulai bergosip gak bener.

"jadi yang anu-anuin sugawara –san itu daichi-san?!" hinata memulai pembicaraan

"Pantes sugawara-senpai ditempelin terus sama kapten" kageyama menimpali

"mentang-mentang kapten, apa-apain anak buah bebas-bebas aja" tsukishima ikut-ikutan ngegosip

"nee, Tsukki aku takut dianu-anu sama kapten juga" yamaguchi manja sama tsukishima

"Hah?! kapten anu-anuin suga ampe jadi bubuk ranginang?" asahi kaget setengah alay(?)

"Jahat bingit kapten!" ujar hinata kebawa alay

"Minna, mulai sekarang jaga jarak aman" ujar kageyama memustuskan.

Selangkah demi selangkah anak-anak karasuno itu menjauih sang kapten yang sedang cengo tidak percaya akan kelakuan anggota-anggotanya yang menuduh dirinya menganu-anu anak orang sampai menjadi butiran ranginang dina kong guan.

"LU KIRA GUA TRUK GANDENG APA? JAGA JARAK AMAN?!"

"biarin aja, kalo mamah mah bajingan juga baik hati, kalo papa mah udah homo bejad lagi. Yuu ga mau sama papa mah"

Sudah keinjek, dibejek-bejek. Itulah keadaan papa karasuno kita tercinta saat ini. Sudah dituduh yang engga-engga, sekarang dia dijuluki HOMO BEJAD oleh anaknya(?) sendiri. Akhirnya papa sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan kekesalannya, maka nyangangang lah sang papa dihadapan semuanya.

"SIAPA YANG BEJADTTT WOY?!"

"DAICHI-SAN BEJADTT!"

"KAPTEN HOMO!"

"KAPTEN GA SAYANG ANAK ISTRI!"

"KAPTEN ALAY!"

"HEH ENAK AJA!, Kalo gw ga sayang anak istri ngapain gw ngurus mereka ampe bongsor(?), gw ga bejad plisss gw bukan tukang tarok tukang mabok tukang morosotkeun calana(?)*, dan GW GA ALAY BROW!"

"Kalo homonya?" hinata bertanya

"Kalo homonya ya?" jawab papa daichi sok mikir

"kalo homonya gapapa deh, aq ngaku..." senyum lima jari papa daichi berikan sebagai jawabannya.

"HEEE DAICHI-SAN BENERAN MAHO!"

"ia soalnya Cuma buat suga aq mau jadi maho" ujar papa daichi sambil kicep-kicep nakal

"TUH KAN MAH, PAPAH BENERAN MAHO BEJAD MAH!"

"JADI MIH..."

BBRRRAAAKKKKK!

Pintu gym terbuka kasar dan munculah sang pelaku pembantingan keras sang pintu malang.

"STOP! Udah berhenti kalian ini mau latihan atau adu maho hah(?)?!"

"Kalo mau adu maho sana di 'kandang ayam'?"

Ternyata pelatih ukai lah pelakunya. Mendengar ribut-ribut ga jelas dari dalam gym, pelatih ukai iseng-iseng nguping. Kaget dengan kenyataan bahwa anak buahnya adalah kumpulan manusia homo yang bejat bin alay. Memaksa ukai berpikir keras, mencari jawaban dari apa yang menyebabkan mereka nikung, dan akhirnya mendapatkan jawaban dan menjadikannya sebuah teori baru bahwa "Gajah dengan dada rata ber-bokong tepos lebih menggiurkan daripada kue serabi tante-tante bohay awet muda". Ga percaya? Tanyain aja sama fujo dan fudan yang bergoyang(?).

"HIIII?! Pelatih mesum...!" tanaka berjengit jijay

"Apa kamu? Diem lu di pojokan, gua kresekin juga lu!"

"hihihihihhih" nishinoya cekikikan

"apa lagi lu? Berisik, gua bungkusin juga lu!"

"heee? Bentar, apa urusannya aku ketawa jadi di bungkusin?"

"gua gampar pake katel* lu!"

"ampun mas brow!"

Setelah si noya ngacir bak kebelet pipis, ukai mencium bau-bau hangru* yang begitu ambigu. Menelusuri lebih lanjut dari ke-hangruan itu, akhirnya tibalah ukai dibelakang gym. Ternyata si trio alay sedang membuat bakar-bakaran. Trio alay itu adalah enoshita, hisashi, dan Kazuhito. Well siapa sangka di kira mereka adalah anggota karasuno yang paling waras adem ayem ternyata kelakuan nya alay abis.

"heh, kalian bertiga keur ngapain ngadurukan disitu?" [heh, kalian bertiga lagi ngapain bakar-bakaran disitu?]

"couch, pliss dech biasa ajjj keles ngomongnya..."

"gug usah dihiji-hijiin" [ga usah di satu-satuin]

"jadi? Masalah jang kamu, urang bakar-bakaran di dieu?" [jadi masalah buat kamu kita bakar-bakaran disini?]

"keheula kamu babakaran dari mana suluhna?" [bentar, kalian bakar-bakaran dari mana kayunya?]

"tadi aya tukang tongsis, ku barudak tukang tongsis na diduruk" jawab enoshita santai [tadi ada tukang tongsis, sama anak-anak tukang tongsis nya dibakar]

"Bangsatdd siah, dasar goblok, bapa anak batur diduruk!" ukai mulai emosi [bangsat lu, dasar goblok, bapa anak orang dibakar]

"bengeut na goreng teuing sih, jadi ku barudak diduruk" Kazuhito menimpali [muka terlalu jelek sih jadi sama anak-anak dibakar]

"nying, bubar siah kabeh!" [anj**g, bubar kalian semua!]

Saking kagetnya diusir, trio alay pun ngibrit menuju gym

"WOI BUBAR! CEPETAN! SATPOL PP...SATPOL PP!" Enoshita berteriak bak cue yang terjaring razia kucing garong.

Peringatan tiba-tiba tentang raziaan , membuat seluruh manusia maho di dalam gym kaget dan terancam punah(?). Maka terjadilah ledakan keributan absurd secara besar-besaran. Para maho tunggang langgang berlari kesana kemari menyelamatkan barang-barangnya.

kageyama : "nying, sapatu gua ilang sebelah!"

Hinata : "celana gua sobek!"

Tanaka : "kenapa celana gua ngetat gini, ini celana siapa woi?!" Tanaka melempar celananya dan mendarat mulus di muka sang ace.

Asahi : "anjrit bau pesing!"

Yamaguchi : "Hape gua ketuker jadi cininit!"

Nishinoya : "kolor gua kebakar woi!"

Hisashi : "Hei tsukishima kenapa lu jadi pake daster?!"

Tanaka : "Anjrit daster nenek gua tuh!"

Kazuhito : "kakek gua di UGD!"

Daichi : "INI 'BH' SIAPA HEI?!"

Sugawara : "Nemu dimana itu?"

Daichi : "Nyangkut di net?!"

Sugawara : "BAGOY!"

Tsukishima : "ITU BABI SIAPA?!"

Hinata : "SIAPA YANG NGEPET?"

Tanaka : "BRAY TOLONGIN MATA GUA KENA KOYO?"

Daichi : "KOYO SIAPA ITU?!"

Hinata : "YANG SI KAGEYAMA!"

Daichi : "KAGEYAMA INI YANG ELU BUKAN?!"

Kageyama : "owh itu teh koyo kirain setiker..." jawab Kageyam santai

Tanaka : "BROW...ATUH BROW... CEPET TOLONGIN MATA GUA UDAH BENGKAK GINI!"

Yamaguchi : "ITU SEMPAK ANGRY BIRD SIAPA? NYANGKUT DI TIANG NET"

Enoshita : "KOLOTOK WE LUR!"

Kazuhito : "BAWA BALIK BAWA KE DUKUN!"

Hisashi : "KALI AJA JADI JODOH"

Tsukishima : "GANTIAN DONK LUR!"

Yamaguchi : "NAJIS!"

Sugawara : "BULU KETEK GUA RONTOK!"

Asahi : "ANJRIT SI NOYA KENTUT!"

Daichi : "RANTANGAN LUR! BISA JADI TEMEN NASI ITU!"

Nishinoya : "SOMPLAK CHIKI GUA DIKERUBUTIN LARON!"

"CEPETAN BUBAR! BUKAN MALAH TAWURAN! BANGSAD MAH UDAH LAMA-LAMA GUA NUNGGUIN!" pelatih sudah emosi dan ngebul tingkat dewa. (calvin : kebakaran...kebakaran...! cepet tolongin si ukai takut gundul, Nanti ga di aku lagi sama anak-anak!)

"cepet bray pulang si jabrik ngambek" kageyama merinding disko

"ia takut pundung" daichi menimpali

"haa paling juga gondok*" ujar tsukishima

"ehhh, takut bunuh diri kan ribet urusannya" timpal daichi lagi

"lah palingan juga bunuh diri di pohon toge" jawab tsukishima cuek

"hee, kalo pohon toge nya di atas pohon beringin loh?!" daichi mulai ngebul

"tetep aja mati nying" timpal kageyama kesel

"JANGAN PAKE ANYING ATUH SEMVRUL..." tsukishima mulai mengeluarkan aura yanderenya

"KAMU JUGA JANGAN NYEBUT SEMVRUL ATUH!" kageyama tak kalah seram

"NGAJAK BERANTEM LU?!" tsukishima mulai nanatangin

"HAYO!" kageyama ambil ancang-ancang siap sparring

suasana berubah suram mencekam. Tsukishima dan kageyama sudah siap-siap dengan bogem masing-masing. Bogem mulai melayang dan...

"WOYYYY... BUBAR BAHLUL GUA BAKAR LU LAPANGANNYA!"

pelatih ukai sudah mencapai climax!

tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi semua anak-anak karasuno pun ngacir meninggalkan sekolah.

"OK SIAP BOS-NO!" koor anak-anak karasuno

Ya, itulah kelakuan mereka selama latihan. Dari sebuah pertanyaan absurd berubah menjadi prahara rumah tangga karasuno yang dilengkapi dengan bumbu homo dan alay. Masa muda memang indah lur walaupun mereka gagak homo yang ga bisa terbang yang penting alay no 1 bray. Ga nyambung? Biarin yang penting hidup MAHO!.

-Daily One : Case Closed-

Keep? Or Delete?

Review?

* * *

YO!

Salam kolor lur!

hai kenalin kita dari TwoRabbitFly, dua author keceh yang paling alay, lebay, jijay. WEW!

klein : ya minna-san ini fic "karsuno dari iklan sampai alay" yang indo ver.  
calvin : yo, kita uah berusaha bikin se-humor mungkin, tapi yang indo ini fell nya agak beda dari yang ori. Mungkin kerasa humornya garing sangat. Jadi kami minta maaf kalo fic yg ini fail banget jadinya.  
klein : hmm...hmm... gomenasai!  
calvin : tapi kedepannya kami usahain bikin humor yang full indo.

Klein : yap, ganbarimasu! Owh ia klein kasih tau ya, buat yang ada translate-an nya didalam kurung berarti percakapan aslinya memang seperti itu jadi ga bisa kita ganti. Nah untuk sisanya bisa diliat di glosarium di bawah...

Ok, sampai berjumpa lagi chapter depan! Salam 2 Kolor lur! XD

* * *

Glosarium

Ngajalaloprak : Tepar

Leupeut : lontong – biasanya kalo leupeut ga ada isinya

Riweuh : ribet, sibuk

Nying : Anj**g

Seteh : Singkatan sia teh – kalo di fic ini artinya tau ngak

Dengekeun : dengerin

Deuleu : liat

Gantar langlayangan : kayu buat ngambil lanyangan kalo nyangkut

Sacangkewok gundukan sayang sireum : gundukan kecil sarang semut dipojokan

Tukang tarok tukang mabok tukang morosotkeun calana : ini adalah istilah sunda buat orang yang kelakuan nya bejat banget. Artinya tukang bunuh, tukang mabuk, tukang 'merosotin celana perempuan', u know that i mean.

Hangru : bau kebakaran yang bau nya lebih-lebih dari bau aspal

Gondok : ini juga istilah sunda, lengkapnya ulah pundung bisi gondok. Maksudnya jangan suka pundungan nanti ga dapet apa-apa.


	3. Chapter 3

Daily Two

** TRIO ALAY**

Disclaimer  
Haikyuu! © Furudate Haruichi  
Trio Alay © TwoRabbitFly

Author : TwoRabbitFly a.k.a Calvin and Klein  
Cast : Enoshita Chikara, Hisashi Kinoshita, & Kazuhito Narita  
Genre : Humor Jijay 1000%  
Format : Drabble 369 words  
Warnings : OOC tingkat akut, alay, lebay, jijay

Don't Like – Don't Flame – Please Back

ENJOY!

* * *

Selamat datang di SMA KARASUNO... yeah! TENOT...TENOT...TENOT... Kuik...kuik..kuik...kuik...

(calvin : SALAH WOI! , klein: AMPUN MAS BRO! TwT, calvin: GW BUKAN MAS LU?!). OK kembali ke WC! (calvin : Laptop Kampret!)

Selamat datang di SMA KARASUNO!  
bersama kita bertiga cacat, cicit, cucut! YEAH!

"Hee? Cotto? Kok gue cacat sih? Lu cicit siapa? Trus lu ko cucut ada di darat?" =_=''

"ini gara-gara author kampretos nama kita udah ganteng-ganteng malah dialayin!"  
(klein : masalah buat lu bertiga?, Calvin : ia masalah buat lu bertiga? Cuh! #authordispike)

"ok daripada lu berdua ribut, udah makan dulu sana ada asem nekoma tuh..."  
(all : iiiyuuuuhhhhh! Cucut jijay yey!)

* * *

"yosh daripada ngacapruk ga jebo, gua mau ngenalin kita anak karasuno yang ganteng, sekseh, lucu, imut, unyu, alay, labil, cetar membahana, subhanalloh ya minna. Kenalin kita bertiga ennoshita Chikara aka cacat position Wing spiker"

"Hisashi Kinoshita aka cicit position Wing Spiker"

"Kazuhito Narita aka cucut position Middle Blocker"

"KITA BERTIGA TRIPLE TA! GANTENGNYA TA TERTAHANKAN, JONESNYA TA KETULUNGAN, ALAYNYA TA TERTANDINGI! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...ohok..ohok...ohok..."

"SIP sekarang kita NGOJAY!" kata cucut

"WOI KAMPRET KE LAPANGAN! INI VOLY BUKAN FREE! NYEMASH BROW BUKAN NYEBUR!" wakwak cacat

"HEI CACAT KUTU KUPRET LHO! NGOMONG BIASA AJA KELES GA USAH PAKE KUAH! Sembur cicit

"CAPSLOCK JEBOLLLL WOY!"

"udah ah, banyak jangan banyak bacot! Kita capcus ke lapangan cyin!"

-Daily Two : Case Closed-

* * *

Klein : anjrit seumur-umur baru gw bikin yg kaya ginian...

calvin : Ngeri gw bacanya!, baygon mana baygon?!

Klein : jangan mati dulu abang!, nanti siapa yang mau mandiin Stephfanno? T_T

calvin : SIAPA LAGY STEPHFANNO?!

klein : ayam abang, yang alay itu trus abang kandangin di kandang kucing!

calvin : ayam gua ga alay kampret! Sembarangan! Yang alay mah si kuro noh!

klein : ok minna! Ga usah dengerin yang di belakang, sampai jumpa di chapter depan!

OK! Sampai ketemu di chapter depan! (salam 2 kolor lur)! XD

* * *

Glossarium:

-Ngojay : berenang


	4. Chapter 4

Daily Three

**Greget Time's**

Disclaimer  
Haikyuu! © Furudate Haruichi  
Greget Time's © TwoRabbitFly

Author : TwoRabbitFly a.k.a Calvin and Klein (Salam kolor lur!)  
Cast : Karasuno Voly Team And Ikejiri from Tokonami

Genre : Humor and Friendship  
Warnings : OOC tingkat akut, alay, lebay, EYD, typo, dll.

"..." = Dialog biasa

"**..." **= Dialog dalam hati semua chara (barengan)

Don't Like – Don't Flame – Please Back

ENJOY!

* * *

Sore itu, pukul 05.30 PM...

"Udah cukup latihannya! Istirahat sana!" perintah pelatih voli putra Karasuno, Pelatih Ukai Keishin.

"duh... cape banget ya hari ini?" ujar si aa konde, siapa lagi kalo bukan aa Asahi nu labil tea.

"tapi aku puas nyemashnya ampe tumpeh-tumpeh..." sahut Hinata dengan ambigunya.

'**Hinata mulai tercemar!'**

"ah, itu mah ga greget. Gua donk nyemash bola malah ketuker, jadi kepala gua yang di smash" ujar monk head cut, Tanaka.

'**Imposibru...!'**

'**Salah aja bangga, dasar oon'**

'**Mana bisa?!'**

'**Tanaka mah ngibul'**

"Kepala Tanaka-san mah bukan bola voli, tapi jeruk bali" celetuk Tsukishima dengan tampang sinis menghina yang bikin hati greget pengen nyambit, "Khisisisisisis" ditambah Yamaguchi dengan kikikan ala kudanya.

'**Jeruk bali?!'**

'**Tsukishima cari mati ente?!'**

'**Yamaguchi ketawanya tambah parah'**

"Dia mah bukan jeruk bali, tapi kulit manggis" celetuk sang libero lucu imut kaya anak onta makan kuda, Nishinoya. Dengan bangganya dia mendeklarasikan bahwa kepala gundul menawan Tanaka yang lenang bin kilap ini mirip dengan kulit manggis yang disinyalir di ekstrak untuk keperluan wajah keriput yang pengen awet muda.

"emang nya gua Mas**n HAH?"

"apaan sih ribut-ribut?! Bukannya pulang malah jajar pasar tengah lapang!"

"ih Pelatih Ukai mau tau aja apa mau tau banget?" Eaaaaa! Alaynya Tanaka kambuh.

"ya kan gua cuma nanya aja" jawab Pelatih Ukai pundung.

"ciyusss?!"

"apaan sih?!"

"miapah?!"

"miapah-miapah, heh gua tuh tukang jaga grosir bukan tukang mie! Semvrul siah!"

"Cieee, ngambek ni yeee?"

"ah, kalakah ngabahas ciyas-ciyus, tau gua alay malah ngomong kaya gitu. Bisi kambuh deui pan, ALAY-na! Bisi jadi barabe!" Pelatih Ukai nyingkir ke pinggir lapangan sambil cemberut.

"WHAT THE?! PELATIH UKAY ALAY?!" Kageyama tereak 8 oktaf mendengar pelatih ukai yang galak itu punya penyakit alay.

'**OH GOD WHY!'**

"udah daripada ngomong ngacapruk, mending sekarang aku tanya, hal apa yang paling greget semasa hidup kalian?" potong Kageyama lemes.

Nishinoya ngacung!

"ok Noya-san?" tunjuk Kageyama.

"kalo aku hal paling greget itu, jarak dari rumah ke sekolah 10 KM, trus naik motor onyo pake gigi 1 terus biar greget"

Krik...

Krik...

Krik...

"bukan yang greget itu naik pesawat ga pake kaca" Tanaka bangga.

'**Tanaka sedeng'**

"lagi ngapain sih?" tiba-tiba datang Ennoshita, si aa kalem bin sadis. Mukanya aja baik, hatinya meragukan.

"bahas hal gereget" jawab Kageyama singkat.

"Gua"

Tsukishima ngacung!

"ok, Dame-Tsukishima!"

"Anyingg!"

'**Mulai deh...mulai deh...'**

"kalo gua, makan bubur pake sumpit"

"HAH GILE LU NDRO?!"

"lagi ngapain sih?" lalu datanglah Shimizu Kyoko. Manager cantik yang cetar membahenol yang bikin cowo-cowo gigit jari ga terima, kenapa klub voli suram kaya Karasuno bisa punya manager cantik kaya malaikat jatoh dari gantar awi.

"Bahas hal greget!" jawab Kageyama lagi.

"Aku...aku..." Hinata ngacung.

"Sip, Hinata?"

"makan mie ayam sambil jungkir balik di menara Telkom!"

'**Hinata kamu luar binasa!'**

'**Hinata jenius'**

"pada ngapain sih?" datang lagi Papa Daichi.

"ngebahas hal greget!" jawab Kageyama mulai kesel.

"Biasa aja dong Kageyama, ga perlu sewot gitu"

"Nanya sekali kaya gitu kalian akan tau akibatnya!"

'**Kageyama sensi amat dah'**

'**Kageyama lagi PMS ya?'**

"oh, gua punya pengalaman greget" ujar Papa Daichi.

"apa?!" jawab anak-anak kompak penasaran.

"naik motor mio bobok, kejalan TOL, lawan arus, sambil dikejar Ambulan. Udahnya gua diseret ke Tanjung Priuk , gara-gara nabrak amang-amang dishub yang lagi nonggeng benerin kabel lampu di pembatas jalan"

Bbbffuuurrrrrrrsssss...

"BUSET dah, apaan tuh pengalaman atau aib?" kaget setengah sedeng Pelatih Ukai menyemburkan kopi kalengan yang baru aja dia beli dari vending machine butut belakang sekolah.

"Biasa aja keleus, emangnya jaja miharja 'Apaan tuh'?! Lagian gau usah pake nyembur juga keleus " Wew, ternyata tanpa sadar Pelatih Ukai menyemburkan kopinya ke arah Nishinoya yang kebetulan lagi anteng disebelahnya.

"Pada lagi ngebahas apa sih?"

Ok, keluar lagi pertanyaan ini. Kali ini datangnya dari mamahnya Karasuno, Sugawara Koushi. Dengan pasang wajah super kepo terhadap obrolan 'anak-anakannya', Mamah Suga ikut nimbrung. Namun setelah beberapa detik Mamah Suga ikut nimbrung, terasa lah aura-aura suram mencekam.

"Nanya lagi... nanya lagi..."

"OH GOD! HELP ME!" Hinata udah komat-kamit baca mantra jampe, biar ga kena imbas dari acara baku hantam yang akan terjadi sesaat lagi.

"apaan sih berisik amat?!"

"Lagi nga..."

"Kan..."

"KAMPRET NANYA LAGI! TAK LEMPAR PANJENENGAN KE JURANG!"

Kageyama udah ga tahan permisah!

Ya Kageyama udah abis sabarnya, gara-gara pada nanya terus padahal dari tadi mereka ngobrol di tengah lapang dengan volume yang ga kecil. Masa ga denger?!.

"ORA ISO" Tak tinggal diam, Mamah suga pun sudah siap dengan kuda-kuda aliran macan ngamuknya.

"DIAM!" AA Ennoshita akhirnya angkat bicara.

"sudah, makan dulu sana ada semur daging badak tuh..."

'**Ennoshita ikut-ikutan error!'**

"bejad...bejad...ah...bejad...bejad...ah...mati..mati..mati...mati...mati..lo...lama-lama aku bisa jadi gila!"

'**Pelatih Ukai mulai gila!'**

"Otak bejad? makan granat!" ujar Nishinoya menyodorkan sebuat granat berwarna pink hasil barter dengan gun gun bar rasa anggur dari anak sapi mafia berambut afro di fandom sebelah.

"Hah?! GILE LU NOY?!"

"gila..gila...ah...gila...gila...ah...stress...stress..stress...lo...lama-lama aku bisa jadi botak...!"

'**Wakkkhhhh Asahi juga?!'**

"Asahi-san! Gapapa botak, biar aku ada temennya"

"diem lu Tanaka gua jadiin lampu pilar loh!"

"Ciyuusss?"

"BANGSAT!"

Maka, terjadilah sesi baku hantam diantara mereka, termasuk Pelatih Ukai dan Shimizu ikut terlibat. Kronologisnya sih gini, pas tadi Kageyama mau nyemplungin Mamah Suga ke sumur, Kageyama ga sengaja nyikut pipi unyu Hinata ampe nyungseb. Hinata nyungseb narik celana Tsukishima. Tsukishima jatoh nyium tiang net, narik kerah baju Yamaguchi. Tiang netnya nimpah Asahi trus Yamaguchi jatoh kebelakang, kakinya nendang pantatnya Shimizu. Shimizu nampar Tanaka, soalnya yang nyosor-nyosor ke Shimizu cuma Tanaka sama Nishinoya. Kebetulan yang deket Tanaka, jadi Tanaka aja yang di tampar. Tanaka yang ditampar kepleset nabrak Nishinoya, Nishinoya jatoh nubruk Pelatih Ukai. Dan Pelatih Ukai jatoh nimpah trio alay.

"udah-udah jangan pada berantem" Sugawara mencoba melerai pertengkaran diantara 'anak-anakannya'.

"tenang aja suga, mereka mah cuma ngobrol soal hal greget" Papa Daichi menenangkan sang Mamah yang khawatir sambil pasang senyum bapa-bapa pedo mesum.

'**Ngobrol?!'**

'**Kita lagi berantem woi!'**

"oh, hal greget. Ah, ia hal yang greget itu nungguin buka puasa sambil ngemut es batu di teras depan" Lanjut Mamah Suga.

Krik...

"Bukan yang greget itu ngisiin air di tong sampah yang ada lubangnya" Sambung Ennoshita

Krik...

"yaelah, ampe gajah makan kuda juga ga bakalan penuh-penuh! Lagian ga lucu!" Bentak Kazuhito dan Hisashi, sambil menjitak kepala Ennoshita.

"bukan yang greget itu adalah kalian bayangin, iwazumi ma Oikawa jadi terong di cabein sambil naik vespa, terus oikawa duduknya ambil minggir kaya emak-emak pulang dari pasar"

"Iuuyyyyhhhh ngeri itu mah bukan greget!" Koor anak-anak Karasuno.

"Yey"

"ah, lebih greget cabut gigi pake truk" ujar Pelatih Ukai ikut-ikutan.

'**BUSET NGILU'**

"udah-udah jangan ngobrol terus! Udah magrib, cepet pulang!" perintah Mamah Suga mengusir para penghuni gym.

Para penghuni gym pun pulang kerumah masing-masing.

* * *

Skip_Toko Klontong Sakanoshita

"Oh?! Sawamura!"

Ketika Papa Daichi lagi nongkrong didepan klontong sambil makan bakpaw, tiba-tiba ada yang manggil. Kirain emak-emak kodok renternir yang nagih hutang yang namanya Mommon, Papa Daichi udah siap-siap pake jurus ngibrit membelah jalan. Karena penasaran sebelum capcus dia tengok dulu siapa yang manggil, ternyata bukan Mommon tapi Ikejiri temen SMP Papa Daichi yang sempet disosor dulu sebelum akhirnya nyungseb di Mamah Suga juga.

"Yoo, Ikejiri!"

"Darimana hah?"

"Warnet"

"Hah? Emang ada warnet deket sini?"

"tuh, warnet 'WANOJA'" Ikejiri menunjuk seonggok bangunan nista di ujung pengkolan.

Papa Daichi memalingkan wajahnya ke arah yang ditunjuk Ikejiri. Dalam batin Papa Daichi...

'Warnet WA-NO-JA'

'Warnet Noong Janda?'

'HAH?'

"Ikejiri, ngapain kamu ke warnet itu?! Noong janda mandi sambil internetan biar greget?!"

"HAH?!"

"ya ampun, ikejiri aku ga nyagka setelah kita pisah sekolah ternyata sekarang kamu sukanya sama janda!"

"Diajar jenius kau hah, aku ini masih suka pinguin tau?!"

"abis nama warnetnya ambigay gitu"

"ambigu bukan ambigay!"

"eh ia, salah"

"jadi ngapain kamu ke warnet?"

"main game"

"game?"

"ia game, namanya PB"

"PB? Polem bacok?"

"bukan"

"Palang besi?"

"bukan...!"

"Pantat bahenol?"

"Bu-kan..!"

"Pindang bandeng?"

"BUKAN!"

"Apa donk? Panakol Baseball?"

"Pabrik beras?"

"Papa bejad?"

"BUKAN!"

"ap..."

"PO-I-NT B-LANK!"

"Point blank itu apa?"

"main aja, nih caranya" Ikejiri memberikan selembar kertas berisi alamat website.

"oii! Suga, Asahi...!"

"Doushita?"

"nih..." Papa Daichi menyerahkan kertas yang diberi oleh Ikejiri.

Daily Three : Case Closed

-To Be Continued-

* * *

Yooo minnaa!

Gomen, baru bisa update sekarang...

Maklum yang punya ide bejad si Calvin lagi sibuk sekolah, kalo author Klein lagi sibuk jadi asdos.

Hahaha, maaf ya kalo chapter ini garing sangat...

Tapi chapter yang ini to be continued lho, berarti cerita yang bersambung...

Siap-siap aja ya buat hantaman chapter-chapter berikutnya yang bisa bikin komplikasi...

Ok, saatnya balas review...

**Dear Daiki Hanna**

Calvin : sip yang pertama dari Daiki Hanna!

Klein : ok, makasih atas review-nya Daiki-san...

Calvin : hahahaha, kalo ada yang ga ngerti silahkan tanyakan bebas pulsa...

Klein : makasih atas koreksinya, author klein bakal tingkatin lagi cara nulisnya...

Calvin : buat Homonya ditunggu di chapter depan ok?!

**Dear Misaki Younna **

Klein : yang kedua dari Misaki Younna-san!

Calvin : ini Bahasa Sunda Misaki-san, kita udah upload yang versi Indonya...

Klein : ada orang dari fandom lain? Hehe, biasa kita mah author tukang nyerempet! Keliatan dikit hajar, nyenggol dikit bacok, nginjek dikit hantam... hahahahahah  
Calvin : Makasih atas review dan Favenya Misaki-san... #tebarbunga

**Dear Asyifa Dee**

Klein : hahahha sankyuu...sankyuu... siap ntar kita seret mamah dedehnya di chapter-chapter depan...

**Dear Felishamayu**

CalKlei : hahahah, salam kenal Felishamayu-san!

Calvin : wahahaha, kade ah bisi di anggap nu rada-rada nyengsol... wkwkwkwkwk #dibacok

Klein : Sip nuhun atas review na! Ieu tos di update deui Chapter enggal na...

Hahahahha, makasih minna-san yang udah nyemangetin kita bikin fic ini...

Sampai jumpa di chapter depan...


End file.
